


Not Him

by andynebulae



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Guilty William, Kissing, Loss, M/M, Meddling, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andynebulae/pseuds/andynebulae
Summary: Maxwell and Wilson have been dating for some seasons, with even Webber, Wendy and Abigail accepting their relationship. When Wilson frees his lover from the throne, he is sure they will now be able to live together like a real family, the two and the children. Yet, Wilson couldn't imagine that Maxwell would die, once out of the throne, leaving him with William, a stranger with his lover's face.
Relationships: Maxwell & Wilson (Don't Starve), Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve), William Carter & Wilson (Don't Starve), William Carter/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	1. A New Meeting

Wilson had made a mistake, he realized now. That man, with such familiar features, with the same lips the scientist have kissed so many times, with the same body that extracted the most amazing pleasure he had ever felt. That man wasn’t his Maxwell, he wasn’t his lover, his boyfriend, the man he loved so much.

They looked exactly the same, except for the huge glasses that sat on his face. And how difference his expression was, so softer and shy in a way that Maxwell never was. Wilson wasn’t sure what exactly killed him more: how his lover vanished or how much Webber cried because of that.

Webber was like a son to Wilson, and they even called him Papa. Maxwell had become almost as a second father to the spider child, and they had grown quite attached to him. “H-he said uncle Maxy doesn’t exist anymore, Papa! He said, he said he didn’t know who we are!” Webber cried, being held tightly by Wilson.

It wasn’t nice to hear any of that, it was even worse hearing it all before knowing his lover, who was supposed to be his lover, was back, free from the throne. William, that seemed to be his name now, looked at Wilson and Webber, guilty and shame stamped in his face. So different of how those feelings would show on Maxwell’s face, the shadow king always had always some resignation or resentment mixed with all his feelings. All his feelings except his love for Wilson and his fondness for the children.

“Shhhh, it will be alright,” Wilson tried, unsure if he even believed his own words. “Did Wendy and Abigail talk to him as well?” It took so long for Wendy and Maxwell to get along, seeing him this way, not remembering all their bonding, it must be very hurtful.

“Y-yes, they were talking with him, when we left,” Webber sobbed, hiding their face under Wilson’s chin.

“We should go talk to them, shouldn’t we?” Wilson started, voice as soft as he could manage. “They must be as sad as you, don’t you think?”

Webber slowly nodded, still crying. Wilson let them go back to the ground, taking one of their hands. Webber hugged Wilson’s arm, as if it was their lifeline. The poor little thing, so sad, so hurt, losing a family member so quickly, and having the living corpse mock them with his confusion and guilty.

“Webber,” Maxwell, no, William said, too much guilty and worry on his voice. He didn’t even look at Wilson, and it hurt, it hurt too badly.

“They need some time, leave them be,” Wilson stated, unable to look at his former lover.

“I’m sorry, I just want to know who his father is, I need to talk to him,” William said, such a hurtful sadness on his voice.

“Webber are two, they are no him,” Wilson said, more rage on his voice than what he meant. “And I’m his father, and I’m too busy, I need to console my children right now.”

“It’s fine, Papa, we don’t mind!” Webber tried, and Wilson knew how much they hated to see him and Maxwell fight. However, the man no longer was Maxwell, and there was no love for them to stop for the children’s sake.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” William started, so much guilty, so much pity. It hurt, too much. “We need to talk, it’s my understanding we used to, ah, be together?”

“No, Maxwell and I used to be together,” Wilson basically spit it out, bringing Webber closer, as if to protected them. “I don’t know you, and I’m not sure if I want to.”

“I’m sorry, I-” William tried, being too quickly interrupted.

“This is not the time, William,” Wilson interrupted, saying his name as if it could burn his tongue. “My children need me and I am not in the mood to deal with you as well.”

Wilson didn’t wait for a reply. He couldn’t wait, he refused to cry in front of this fake man, and he really couldn’t stop himself from crying. The scientist pulled Webber along, entering the tent where Wendy and Abigail should be.

“I see you have met William,” Wendy said, not looking up from Abigail’s flower. “It must be hard.”

“Yes,” Wilson said weakly, trying to weep his face. Webber let go of his father’s arm, going to sit with Wendy. “How are you feeling, Wendy? And Abigail?”

“We are sad, we liked Maxwell,” Wendy said, still focused on the flower. “Still, we are curious about him, he now looks like our uncle in father’s pictures.”

“Of course,” the scientist smiled weakly. He seemed unsure to what to do with himself, deciding to sit down with the kids.

“Will uncle Maxy remember us again?” Webber asked, making Wendy finally take her eyes off her flower.

“No, Maxwell is no more,” Wendy said, taking one of Webber’s hands. “Still, I think we should give William a chance, father only had compliments when talking about him.”

“You’re too wise for your age, Wendy.” Wilson smiled. She was right, it was not correct for Wilson to hate William when he had done nothing. It was not his fault. Yet it hurt so badly to even think about trying to talk with someone who looked so much like Maxwell, however felt nothing about him. “I’ll try, for you.”


	2. A Kiss is A Kiss

It was still hard to look at William’s face. It was the same face, yet so different. However, Wilson promised Wendy he would try, and he didn’t take his promises lightly. He approached William, who was sitting into a log, sewing a backpack.

“May I sit with you?” Wilson asked, eyes on the ground, unsure if he could look at his former lover. “You were correct, we should talk.”

“Of course!” William said, a big smile on his face. He seemed so excited by it, it made Wilson’s heart beat too fast. And he had to reminder himself that this man wasn’t Maxwell and he shouldn’t get his hopes up. “I’m so glad you decided to give me a chance!”

Wilson blushed, having to avoid William’s graze. “I want to apologize for my rudeness. I know it wasn’t fair of me, it’s just that you, you...” Wilson tried to swallow the lump on his throat. “You look too much like him, it hurts too much.”

“Oh, I know. I don’t blame you.” William offered a compassionate smile. He made a motion to pat Wilson’s leg, retrieving his hand soon enough. “I’m sorry I’m not him, and I can’t remember you.”

“It’s not your fault.” Wilson tried to give his own smile, yet it seemed fake and forced. “I want to give you a chance, to allow us to at least be friends.” And Wilson had to frown at his own choice of words, would he really want to have something else with that stranger? It felt wrong, however, he still missed a warm body beside him.

“It would be my pleasure, thank you,” William said, warmly. As much as Maxwell was cold, William was warm all over. A nice change, even if hurtful. “Even if I can’t do anything to change our situation, I want you to know I am truly sorry for not being who you want me to be.”

They sat in silence for a bit, Wilson observing anything and nothing at all, just trying to avoid looking at William, at his dexterous hands, at his beautiful face, at his delicious lips. William kept sewing, stealing some glances to Wilson’s crimson face.

“We don’t have enough materials for a new tent,” William started, and this time he was the on flushed. “I know I may be asking too much, but perhaps could I…?”

“Ah, of course, my tent was made for two,” Wilson tried to sound casual, as if he had no ambivalent opinion about such issue. A warm body besides him, just the wrong one. “I hope you aren’t a light sleeper, I intend to work until a bit later today, I hope it will not wake you up.”

“Oh god,” was William immediate reaction, blushing profusely. “I, I didn’t mean to, ah, we don’t have to? Not that I don’t want to! It’s just, ah.” William had to make a pause to give a deep breath. “I could share the tent with one of the kids, if that would make you more comfortable.”

“Oh, I don’t mind.” Wilson dismissed him with a waive of his hand. “I would hate to separate the kids, they really enjoy being together. Is that alright for you?”

“Yes, of course, thank you.” Wilson smiled at how red William had become, and how he tried to pretend he was so focused on his sewing.

“I’ll start dinner, if that’s alright.” Wilson didn’t wait for an answer, standing up.

* * *

It was already late when Wilson entered their tent. He tried to be quiet, he really didn’t want to wake up William. He had stayed up late hoping to not have to face William. William sleeping like Maxwell would, William smiling like Maxwell would, William as warm as Maxwell would be. And looking just about the same. It was a bit too much for Wilson, he had to admit.

“Wilson?” William asked, voice no louder than a whisper. He looked even more like Maxwell, sleeping without his glasses. He slowly, sleepily, lifted the covers, as if inviting Wilson to lay down by his side.

“Yes, I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Wilson murmured back. With some hesitation, he laid down by William’s side, facing him as he was facing the scientist. If Wilson didn’t think too much, it was like being back to Maxwell, seconds before a kiss.

They looked at each other, Wilson’s heart beating so fast that no other sound could be heard, at least to him. William looked so pretty, so vulnerable, so soft, so perfect. Wilson tilted his head, approaching the magician’s face. And, oh, William did the same, eyes locked on Wilson’s lips. And it was too much, too hard to resist. Wilson closed the distance between them, brushing their lips together.

It took almost nothing for them to separate again, yet it was such a powerful kiss to Wilson, he could still feel those beautiful lips against his. William looked shocked, surprised, even if a bit pleased. The magician touched his own lips, as if not believing what had just transpired. And Wilson wasn’t sure if he could entirely believe it either.

He looked at William, at his warmth, at his flushed cheeks, at the way he touched his voluptuous lips. Wilson wanted more of that, a forbidden fruit he discovered it was a bit too good. However, the man was not Maxwell, Wilson remembered with pain.

The two were so different, like water and wine. And Wilson wanted _his wine_, wanted the rich flavor, the way one look of his lover was enough to make him tipsy. He wanted the wine like an alcoholic, how too much of it was always a bad idea, yet he would give anything for just one more sip. He wanted the complexity of the wine, and how it made things to him he could never admit aloud.

Even if the water was delicious, under the correct circumstances – under his loneliness, under his need – it was still only water. It could be refreshing, specially with how long Wilson had gone without drinking anything. God, it was heaven in this case. However, it could never hold a candle to the wine. It was nothing when they were compared, water was boring, had no taste, its only purpose to hydrate, not to be good, not to be great, not to be delicious. Wilson would always choose wine, no matter what.

Yet, it was water or nothing. Wine was dead, and so was Wilson’s heart. And what else could he do, if not cry? He went after water hoping it would remind him of wine, and it only reminded him of how much he missed Maxwell. So Wilson cried. The kiss was good, it really was, and he wanted more of that. But it was not the same, it made nothing to satiate how much he missed the owner of his heart.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” William exclaimed, so sad, so hurt. It only made Wilson cry more. He didn’t want to hurt the magician, it was not his fault Wilson could not separate the two man. “Shhh, it will be alright, pal.”

Pal. He called Wilson pal. Wilson cried more. That was the only thing he could do when hearing such world. Pal. Even if it was such a common word for Maxwell, it was also his pet name for Wilson, and it hurt so much more to hear his voice say it. His voice coming from another man.

“He used to call me pal,” Wilson whispered, not sure how he ended up cuddling with William, his face on the magician’s chest. William started to caress Wilson’s hair, just like Maxwell used to do when Wilson was upset.

“Ah, I’m sorry, do you want me to stop?” William’s voice sounded sad and tired. And Wilson wanted to do anything to make it stop. So he shook his head, weakly, in a no. “If you change your mind, you can just tell me, pal.” William hesitated after his last word, as if it wasn’t his intention to say it. Yet Wilson didn’t react, only closing his eyes.

“We should sleep, there’s much to do tomorrow.” Wilson wanted to say they needed to gather enough material for a new tent, but he didn’t want to, he didn’t want William sleeping away from him. He wanted that warmth against his body, that softness against his hair.

“Do you want me to stop? Perhaps I should sleep outside today?” William sounded so worried, yet he didn’t make any move to let Wilson go, and Wilson was grateful for that.

“Don’t, please.” Wilson hated how his voice sounded desperate, even needy. He just didn’t want to lose it, not now. He couldn’t bear it.

“Alright, so try to sleep a bit,” William murmured. His hands never left Wilson, cuddling him, caressing him. And it didn’t take long for the scientist to sleep like that. Dreams of Maxwell and William, as two man and one, and always both as his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, poor things, aren't they? This is going to be kinda of a slow burn. I'm not sure where this is going actually, but it's going to be slow.


	3. Not So Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William tries to be bold, like Maxwell would. Yet he is no Maxwell, and things don't go as planned.

“Good morning, Miss Carter,” William greeted, entering Wendy’s tent.

“Good morning, Mister William,” Wendy greeted back, motioning to a space at her side. William nodded, sitting there.

“How are you on this fine day?” William asked, smiling at the flickering ghost of Abigail. “Good morning to you as well, Miss Abigail. Always a pleasure to be able to see you.”

“I’m not entirely well,” Wendy confided, her tone as dead as ever.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” William frowned, deep in thought. “What afflicts you?”

“Webber and I had a fight.” She shrugged, yet William could tell it truly bothered her.

“And why was that?” In the second of silence that followed, William quickly added, “Is that because of me?”

“Yes, indeed.” Wendy took her time to continue, and William didn’t rush her once. “Webber don’t want you and Wilson together.”

“And you do?” William was really surprised. He could understand Wendy wanting to give him a chance, he was her uncle for longer than Maxwell. He knew Jack had told about him to his daughter. For crying out loud, William had sent even some gifts to the twins. However, Maxwell was the only one Wendy ever saw with Wilson. It was confusing, to say the least.

“Yes, I would quite enjoy that,” Wendy declared, looking seriously to her uncle. “I believe both of you would be happier like that.”

“What make you think we would fall in love for each other?” William asked, already aware of the answer.

“You and Maxwell are not actually that different.” It hurt William to hear someone say the truth he was avoiding so badly. “Different indeed, yet still the same person at the core. I believe your tastes for love haven’t changed at all, have they?”

“Ah, I’m afraid you’re more perceptive than what I hoped.” William gulped, trying to ignore the lump on his throat. The first time he talked to Wilson, he already knew why Maxwell had fallen in love with the scientist, and how he would do the same. He was too predictable, wasn’t he? “I believe I’m already in love with him, unfortunately.”

“Don’t worry so much, I believe Wilson knows deep down you two aren’t that different.” Wendy stood up, offering a helping hand to her uncle. Who accepted it and immediately stood up as well. “Isn’t he softening to you already?”

“He kissed me yesterday,” William started, a soft smile on his face at Wendy’s surprise. “He spent the whole night crying because of that. I don’t think he can get over Maxwell so easily.” He didn’t add how they still cuddle the whole night, and how Wilson would whisper his name while dreaming.

“You shouldn’t think so low of yourself.” Wendy opened the tent, talking without looking at her uncle. “Just give him time. Now, I need to make peace with Webber.”

“Ah, good luck, dear.” William waved, unsure about what to do with himself.

“I see you’re getting along with Wendy,” Wilson tentatively started, an awkward smile on his face. William’s heart fluttered with the sight of the scientist, and he did his best to not show his feelings.

“Indeed, bonds of blood are hard to break.” William shrugged, unsure if he wanted to run as far away as possible, or stay close to his crush as much as possible. With a heavy sigh, he decided he needed to be an adult. “Perhaps we should talk about last night?”

Wilson’s face turned crimson, and hope made home at William’s heart. “I’m, I’m sorry for my outburst, you shouldn’t have to go through this,” Wilson rambled, avoiding to look at the tall man. He didn’t think before touching Wilson’s face, he was just glad that it made the scientist look at him. “Wh-What are you doing?”

If William could be Maxwell (and, god, he wished fervently he could be such a bold man), he would have kissed Wilson, without thinking twice. However, he wasn’t, so he just smiled. “It’s fine, I wanted it as much as you, if not more.” William retreated his hand, as if afraid touching the boy too long would burn him. “It’s not your fault. If you want to blame someone, please, blame me.”

“You’re too good to me, William,” Wilson said with a heavy voice. “What you’re saying only make things more difficult. I have no feelings for you, I kissed you thinking only of Maxwell. I want only Maxwell. I don’t want to deceive you.”

William let out a lifeless laugh, with a sad smile on his face. “I don’t mind, I, I can pretend I’m him, I’ll take off my glasses, I can….” William trailed off, lost on Wilson’s expression of pity and sadness. Pity, of course. He was so stupid, an utterly fool. He was humiliating himself for someone who didn’t want anything with him. Yet he was too dumb to stop now. “I really don’t mind, as long as I can be with you.”

“William...”Wilson’s expression was pure pity and it hurt so badly. Maybe if he could only give proof to the scientist that he indeed could do a good Maxwell impression…

With a deep sigh, William caught again Wilson’s face. His intention to give the boy a kiss, a deep and hungry one. That’s what he wanted, that’s what he knew Maxwell would do. If only William could be this bold. It was still hard to accept well his new-found (ha, as if it was even new) taste for man, let alone so easily kiss one. So he did the next best thing he could: he brushed his lips against the corner of Wilson’s mouth, kissing more cheek than lips.

As soon as he did it, William let go of the scientist, blushing profusely. “I’m sorry, that was uncalled for.” He knew his face was burning hot, and he was afraid to even look at Wilson. So much for trying to be bold.

“You’re still not Maxwell, I’m sorry,” Wilson again offered with pity. And William didn’t think it was possible to be more embarrassed. “I’m really sorry you feel that way about me, but my feelings won’t change.”

“Ah, of course,” William’s voice barely a whisper. Such a dumb man, he never had the way with men, not how he knew Maxwell had. Not how Wilson must be used to. “I really should go now.”

“William...” Wilson called, and William ignored, walking fast as far away as his legs could bring him.

He stopped at a clearing, full of yellow flowers. A single pretty place on that damn hell. He laid down on the grass. He touched grass and flowers with his fingers, trying not to think too much. “Is that how it feels to have a nervous breakdown?” he asked himself out loud, bringing his hands up to look at them. The hands that, when he closed his eyes, looked like menacing claws. “That sure would explain a lot, wouldn’t it?”

“I feel ya,” a female voice talked. William turned his head to see the newcomer. And, damn, if he didn’t almost get a heart attack right there. She looked so much like Charlie, for one second he could swear it was her, however, the face wasn’t a complete match and the voice didn’t sound the same either. “I’m guessing you’re William, uh? I’m Winona.”

“Ah, yes, William Carter. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” William was quick to say, extending a hand, full of grass, for Winona’s to shake. Soon dropping it, only an awkward smile to offer. “I don’t believe I have seen you around here?”

“Yeah, I had some exploring to do before coming back to camp,” she shrugged, sitting down by William’s side. “Mind if I join you in the cloud watching?” She didn’t exactly waited for an answer before laying down, and William followed suit.

“There’re no clouds on the sky,” he offered. Even if awkward, he was grateful for the distraction.

“I’m aware, I just thought it sounded better than calling it, ah, what had you said? A nervous breakdown?” She offered a smile, and William could only blush. “Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

“I’ll assume you’re already aware of my predicament,” William started, receiving a small nod form Winona. “I believe I’m in love with Wilson, even if he won’t ever feel anything for me.”

“Does he know about that?” Winona didn’t sound judgmental or anything, what helped William’s nerves. “I have the feeling he wouldn’t mind that as much as you think.”

“Ah, I may have told him earlier today, and, uh, proposed to pretend I was Maxwell, if he couldn’t love me as William.” He did try to sound casual, yet it was hard to when he had to try so hard not to cry with just thinking about what happened earlier.

“Wow, that was a bit too much right now.” Winona blinked surprised. Well, if there was something William was good at, it definitively was at royally screwing up everything. Wasn’t that the reason they were all trapped in that hellscape? “How did he answer that?”

“You know, pity, much pity. He feels sorry for me, it seems.” William shrugged. Hesitating a bit. “I think he must be mad as well, I didn’t leave him time to grief. None at all.”

“Grief?” Winona mused, deep in thought. “Maxwell didn’t really die, did he? Is it fair to grief someone who still alive?”

“I’m not Maxwell, he sure is as good as dead.” William tried to shrug it off. He knew what Winona was trying to say, however did it make any difference? He wasn’t the man Wilson wanted, that man won’t ever come back. So did it really matter if William and Maxwell were indeed the same person with different approaches?

“Maybe you should try to just be yourself?” Winona offered, and William would have rolled his eyes, if only her intentions weren’t so good. “I think Wilson would warm up to you, if you stopped trying to be someone you aren’t?”

“Being myself never went too well for me.” He smiled sadly. He knew pretending to be Maxwell had even worse consequences. Yet Maxwell at least got laid. Maxwell at last got Wilson.

“Do I really need to answer that?” William only shook his head, what else could he do anyway? “You know who I am, don’t you?”

“Yes, you’re Charlie’s older sister,” William said, in a sad and nostalgic tone. “She always spoke highly of you, she missed you more than anything.”

“Weren’t you already Maxwell when you met Charlie?” Winona asked casually, and William had to laugh at her perceptiveness.

“Yes, yet not enough,” William tried to explain, a hurtful smile on his face. “At that time, I controlled the shadows. When Wilson met me, the shadows were in full control.”

“Still, when it was only you, Charlie was charmed enough to write about Maxy all the time.” Winona shrugged. “I don’t see why Wilson won’t feel the same.”

“You’re as convincing as your sister,” William laughed. And, ah, he really missed having a friend. “Still, I should go gather materials, I’m sure Wilson would rather have a tent for himself tonight.”

“Let him decide that. If anything, my tent will be open for you.” Winona laughed at William’s uncomfortable expression. “I’m as much of a lesbian as Charlie, so don’t give me that face.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume or or anything?” William fumbled with his words. “I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine, stop worrying so much.” Winona waived her hand dismissively. She stood up, offering a hand to the magician. “Let’s go, we should start dinner soon. It’s on us today.”

“Thank you.” William accepted the help, standing up as well. “You’re more forgiving than you should.”

“That’s for me to decide, don’t you think?” Yet Winona let it go, it was time to work, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the same time frame, but by Wilson's POV.


	4. No Grief for the Alive

Wilson was sure whatever it was happening, it was a dream. Yet he didn’t mind that much, he discovered soon. William was there, soft and delicate, as he was always. They were both naked, and the scientist’s only reaction was to have an erection. He thought he would feel more ashamed at it. William started to kiss Wilson’s body.

It was amazing. It wasn’t like his nights with Maxwell. The shadow king was always fast and hungry and rough. William was soft, deliberate and slow. A kiss on his neck, then one on his chest. William bite Wilson’s left nipple, enticing a moan. Back at kissing, William went trailing a path by Wilson’s abdomen. Until he arrived at the scientist’s penis, enveloping it with his hot mouth. He was so delicate, and Wilson moaned William’s name, more than once.

Wilson woke up still cuddling to Maxwell, his soft breath caressing Wilson’s cheek. He felt a bit confused by his dream, why Maxwell looked so different? Then last night’s events came back to him. That was not Maxwell, of course, it was William. William, who accepted his kiss, who kissed him back. Or at least William felt he needed to. Wilson sighed as quietly as he could, trying to disentangle himself from the man. Once Wilson was free, his heart almost stopped with William’s whine, as if he missed Wilson’s warmth too much. Yet the scientist couldn’t stay, not after having a wet dream with the man.

He tried to think about other things. Do breakfast. Arrange and organize the chests. Counted each kind of material. It wasn’t missing much for him to be able to craft a new tent. A new tent, that meant no longer sleeping with William. He wasn’t even sure of what to do in such case. Too complicated feelings.

At first sign of William waking up, Wilson abandoned the breakfast he had done, making sure to separate a portion for the magician, as Webber had a tendency to eat everything he could. He got an ax, ready to distract himself and be away from the confusing man.

He took his time with it, first avoiding thinking about the whole ordeal. However, at some time he started to ponder about what to do. Wilson couldn’t lie, he felt as attracted to William as he was to Maxwell. And William was sweet, and he looked so cute after their kiss, blushing profusely. Maybe he deserved a chance, and Wilson shouldn’t to push him away like that.

With a frustrated sigh, Wilson put away his ax, also picking up the wood he could gather. William wasn’t Maxwell, and it killed the scientist. However, it didn’t mean he had to keep the man so far away. They could talk, they could be friends. He just needed to make it crystal clear that Maxwell was the love of his life, and William wasn’t going to just replace him. Their last night kiss meant nothing, and, god, he hoped the tall man wasn’t too mad at the kiss or his reaction.

He left his new material at one of the chests, finding Webber cuddling with a spider, very upset. Wilson sat down besides them, patting their head. “What’s the matter? Did you fight with Wendy or Abigail?”

Webber nodded, hugging the spider tighter. “Yeah, we are sorry for what we said, but we don’t like what Wendy is doing,” Webber said, voice full of sadness. Wilson pulled them closer, wanting to console his children.

“What is Wendy doing? Was she mean to you?” Wilson knew Wendy could say some insensitive things, but she never meant to be rude. At least not to Webber.

“No! She wants you and mister William to date!” Webber exclaimed, letting Wilson hug them closer. “I want uncle Maxy back! Not mister William!”

“Ah,” Wilson let out, his heart a bit too heavy. He really needed to clear things up with William, specially if the kids were having such ideas. Wilson was sure the magician must be so uncomfortable with it all. “Don’t worry, I just want to be friends with William, I still love Maxwell.”

“Really?” Webber asked hopefully. “And when will uncle Maxy come back?”

Wilson felt his heart hurt too badly, both by the reminder of his lost lover and how this was hurting his children. He did realize that Wendy’s reaction had also to do with her missing Maxwell. It was past time Wilson cleared things with William, and everyone else.

“I’m sorry, dear, uncle Maxy isn’t coming back,” Wilson started, caressing his children’s face. “But that doesn’t mean I’ll stop loving him or try to substitute him with William. I’ll talk to Wendy so she can understand it as well.”

“Thank you.” Webber nodded, focusing back on their spider friend, now more interested in playing than being upset.

Wilson left them, walking towards Wendy’s tent. Later he would talk to William. His children would always come first, of course. As he approached the entrance of the tent, Wilson noticed Wendy wasn’t alone.

“You shouldn’t think so low of yourself,” Wendy stated, as she opened her tent. William was with her. William was thinking low of himself? Wilson just hoped this wasn’t his fault. “Just give him time. Now, I need to make peace with Webber.”

That sure crossed one problem from Wilson’s list. Yet raised some questions. He had the impression the two were talking about him. He also had the impression Wendy was aware of his presence there.

“Ah, good luck, dear.” William waved, he seemed unsure about what to do with himself. And Wilson had to ignore his thoughts about how cute he seemed.

“I see you’re getting along with Wendy,” Wilson decided to interrupt. His best smile on his face, which only meant a very awkward one. William was too much transparent, he seemed flustered to see Wilson.

“Indeed, bonds of blood are hard to break.” William shrugged. And Wilson had to contain a laughter, there it was! William sure was Wendy’s uncle, maybe such comments ran in the family. “Perhaps we should talk about last night?”

Of course, he would make it impossible for Wilson to ignore. The scientist’s face turned a deep crimson, and he didn’t even know how to explain himself. God, he hadn’t even asked if William wanted that, Wilson just kissed him like he was supposed to have Maxwell’s feelings. “I’m, I’m sorry for my outburst, you shouldn’t have to go through this,” he started to ramble, having to avoid to look to William and how he must be reacting.

Before he could even continue, Wilson felt a warm hand on his face. That stopped Wilson dead on his tracks, making him look to William. “Wh-what are you doing?” And the scientist tried to avoid thinking about those voluptuous lips, that yesterday were against his own.

“It’s fine, I wanted it as much as you, if not more,” William said, a sweet smile on his face. Yet he retreated his hand, too soon, too quickly. “It’s not your fault. If you want to blame someone, please, blame me.”

That killed Wilson, a lot. Wilson was the on to initiate their kiss, to lead him on, it wasn’t fair William wanted to take the blame like that. “You’re too good to me, William,” Wilson said, and it was hard to say the next part. Yet it was unfair to the magician to not clear things up. “What you’re saying only make things more difficult. I have no feelings for you, I kissed you thinking only of Maxwell. I want only Maxwell. I don’t want to deceive you.”

William let out a lifeless laugh, with a sad smile on his face. On Maxwell’s face. And it hurt a bit too much. “I don’t mind, I, I can pretend I’m him, I’ll take off my glasses, I can….” William trailed off. Wilson could only feel guilty and so bad for the man, it was his fault all of that. The magician sure deserved better. “I really don’t mind, as long as I can be with you.”

“William...”Wilson tried, unsure about what to say. He wanted so badly to comfort William, however it wasn’t his place to do so.

The magician gave a deep sigh, and before Wilson could react, he caught the scientist’s face again. For one moment, William looked hungry and needy, he had the same expression Maxwell had before they ended in bed. The resemblance was too much for Wilson and he just froze as William hesitated. The magician leaned towards Wilson, brushing his lips against the corner of Wilson’s mouth, and Wilson wanted so badly to stop all this nonsense and just kiss him back.

It took barely no time for William to let go. He was so flushed that Wilson was a bit concerned if he won’t pass out of whatever he was feeling. “I’m sorry, that was uncalled for.” William avoided to look at Wilson, he seemed too ashamed.

“You’re still not Maxwell, I’m sorry,” Wilson said again, even if he wanted just to comfort the other man. “I’m really sorry you feel that way about me, but my feelings won’t change.”

“Ah, of course,” William’s voice barely a whisper. Wilson could feel his heart breaking a bit with it. “I really should go now.”

“William...” Wilson called, and William ignored, walking fast to far away. There were so many things he wanted to say, so many lies he wanted to tell, just to comfort him. Wilson sighed, and let the man go, both of them needed some time apart.

Wilson decided it was best to go back to wok then. A full day meant an empty mind, it meant distraction. He picked his pickax, and went to mine. He wasn’t sure how long it took, but eventually Winona appeared, and Wilson could forget for a bit all his problems.

“You’re back!” Wilson left the pickax, hugging Winona, a bit tighter than the usual. “God, I missed you a lot.”

“I missed you too,” Winona said, a small smile on her mouth. “Now, what’s wrong?”

“Why would you think anything is wrong?” Wilson tried to sound convincing, yet failed miserably at it. Winona raised an eyebrow, making the scientist give up. “Fine, it’s, uh, it’s Maxwell...”

“Did something happen? Is he alright?” Winona asked quickly, approaching Wilson with a worried look. Wilson knew she didn’t like Maxwell, and he appreciated how she cared because of her relationship with the scientist.

“He came back, like we thought he would, but he is not the same,” Wilson started, avoiding Winona’s gaze. “He doesn’t remember anything from when he was on the throne, his name now is William. He… He doesn’t remember me, Winona...”

Before Wilson could even notice that he was crying, Winona was already hugging him. He haven’t noticed how much he missed her until this moment, receiving all of her support. “Ah, damn it, I’m so sorry, Wilson,” Winona said, not letting him go. “If I had known, I would have come back sooner. He really doesn’t remember anything?”

“He remembers how he came here, and that he was the king, everything that made him Maxwell is just erased from his mind.”Wilson finally let go of her, trying to wipe his tears. “It’s fine, I just need to stop seeing Maxwell when I look at him.”

“Does he know about it all? About you two?” Winona asked, her face so sad for him, so compassionate. Wilson only nodded. “How did he react?”

“Ah, we, uh, we kissed,” Wilson barely managed to say, face hot and crimson. Winona waited patiently for him to continue. “He said he wants to be with me, and I said we couldn’t, because I could only love Maxwell, not him.”

“Why would you even say that? Don’t you love him?” Winona said exasperated, a hint of confusion and concern seeping on her voice. “They are the same person, Wilson!”

“No, Winona! They have nothing to do with each other, Maxwell isn’t William! Maxwell is dead!” he said, more frustration on his voice than anything else. “I can’t love William just because he looks like my boyfriend!”

“I know you’re not that dense, Wilson,” she said, taking a deep breath before continuing. “Why don’t you sit down on this thought for a bit? Just consider that they may be the same person, and that if you just sit down and actually talk to him, you may notice that and fall in love with him again. You already did the hardest part that was making him like you.”

Wilson groaned, trying to hide how red he still was from their talk. And he wanted so badly to believe Winona, yet it felt wrong to do so. He felt like he was cheating on Maxwell doing anything to William. “Fine, I’ll think about it. But you need to also thinking about what I said, they are not the same person!” He sighed. “Is it that unreasonable to want to have my boyfriend back?”

“No, but it won’t bring him back.” Winona sighed herself as well, looking around with a tired look. “I’ll see you later at camp, alright? I’m making dinner tonight.”

“Alright,” Wilson replied, trying to focus again on his mining task. He now had too much to think about. Damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumb boys!!! Next chapter we will look through Winona eyes, as she tries to fix their issues. Do you guys think it's possible? If so, how? I'm curious about your take!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't the best. But the next chapters will be more fun to work with.  
This one starts with Winona's POV and then goes to William's.

Winona watched as Wilson distracted himself with the kids. While Maxwell, shit, no, William observed the scientist, face full of fondness. The dumb boys, making things more difficult than it should. Wilson would steal glances to William, a tint of red covering his cheeks when he caught the magician staring. Dumb boys indeed.

“Hey, Wilson,” Winona called, attracting everyone’s attention. “Have you thought about what I told you?”

Wilson looked panicked, looking between William and Winona. It was clear on his face all the things he wanted to call Winona, none flattering. “Perhaps we should talk about it later, privately?”

“I don’t know, will you talk to William otherwise?” Winona asked, noticing how uncomfortable she made both the boys.

“We will go to our tent,” Wendy stated, standing up. No one stopped her, as she grabbed Webber’s hand and went to their tent. Smart girl.

“Well, there’s nothing else stopping us, is there?” Winona asked, starting to take care of the leftovers. “Now, what you two have to say to me?”

“I-I, uh, I-” Wilson tried to start something, too flustered to actually manage to talk. William seemed more restrained, interrupting the scientist with a heavy sigh.

“I’m sorry, this is all my fault,” William started, being a dumbass. “I told Winona about my feelings, you shouldn’t be dragged on this, Higgsbury.”

“No, no, this is about me, _Carter_,” Wilson replied, spatting the surname. Winona was aware how much Wilson hatted to be called by his surname, specially by Maxwell. And soon her idea didn’t see so good. William just seemed shocked by the scientist’s tone. “She discovered I’m hot for you, and thinks I should just pretend Maxwell never existed.”

Well, Winona could admit when she was wrong, and this time it seemed she had one of the worse ideas possible. William looked even more shocked at Wilson’s outburst. Wilson was fuming, yet he still seemed a bit shocked and embarrassed at what he had said.

“You’re...you’re hot for me?” William asked, because of course he would focus on that. Making then Wilson mutter something, blushing and unsure. “Look, I, I don’t feel like I’m Maxwell, I’m not going to lie about it, however, Winona was right on saying we are basically the same.”

“Exactly!” Winona interrupted, shutting up quickly with William’s tired gaze. Jeez, she just wanted to help.

“I want you to give me a chance, Wilson. I want a chance as William, not as a reminder of Maxwell. But it’s up to you. If you don’t want to, it’s alright, I’ll not bother you anymore,” William continued, giving a hard look to Winona. An intense stare that made it really hard to believe he wasn’t Maxwell. Even Wilson seemed too captive at William’s confident tone. “No one will bother you anymore. Not me, not Winona, and I’ll make sure my niece understand that as well. It’s all up to you, Wilson.”

“Of course!” Wilson let out, a bit too fast, a bit too enthusiastic. His anger forgotten way too easily. “I, I mean, I really appreciate it. And, if you don’t try to be Maxwell, I am willing to give it a try...”

“You can give up whenever you want, I won’t hold it against you,” William replied, sitting by Wilson’s side, his hand almost touching Wilson’s. “Don’t feel pressure to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I want to, I really do.” Wilson looked straight at William, and Winona felt a bit like she was a third wheel there. It wasn’t a nice feeling, even if that was kind of the objective of the talk.

“Thank you, I appreciate the chance.” William gave a small smile, that was reciprocated by Wilson. The magician suddenly turned back to Winona. “And I would appreciate if you could not meddle on our business. I do understand you have good intentions, however this is something we need to figure out ourselves. Can I count with your comprehension, Miss Winona?” Ouch. Yet she guessed it was fair enough.

“Sorry, just wanted to help.” Winona shrugged. “I’ll give you some privacy, then.” And she went away, none of the men asking themselves about her.

They both sat on silence for a while, unsure about how to proceed. William felt giddy even, Wilson had agreed to give him a chance! However, his heart was beating like crazy, he wasn’t really used to stand up for himself like that. Even when he started to be Maxwell, Charlie was the one to stand up for him. That was new, definitively.

Wilson picked up William’s hand, surprising the tall man. Still, William didn’t try to push the scientist away. “May I kiss you?” Wilson asked, barely looking at William.

“Are, are you sure? You don’t need to!” William was flustered, his thumb tentatively rubbing Wilson’s hand. “I would love to do anything you want to, but we can go slowly.”

“It’s just a kiss,” Wilson whispered, leaning towards William. He putted a hand on William’s cheek, slowly approaching their lips. The magician closed his eyes, waiting. Wilson brushed his lips on the tall man’s, moving them slowly. So different from the way Wilson and Maxwell used to kiss, yet still wonderful.

Wilson’s tongue pressed against William’s lips, and he parted his lips immediately. The scientist’s tongue entered quickly and hungry, licking all he could reach. Wilson licked William’s palate, forcing a moan out of the tall man’s mouth. William barely moved, leaving control to Wilson.

Some moments later, Wilson broke the kiss. William kept his eyes closed for a bit longer, a smile on his face. “That was nice,” he whispered, opening his eyes. Wilson looked concerned, insecure. “Was it not enjoyable for you?”

“Ah, it was, it’s just...” Wilson gave an awkward smile, a tint of sadness in his eyes. “You didn’t kiss me back, why?”

“I didn’t want to force myself on you...” William said softly, caressing Wilson’s cheek. They were so close, and William really wanted to kiss Wilson again.

“But I want you to,” Wilson said, approaching William again. Their faces mere inches from each other. “May I kiss you again?”

William nodded. As soon as their lips met, William made sure to be enthusiastic on responding to Wilson. The magician licked at Wilson’s lips, asking for permission to enter. Wilson’s lips parted, allowing William’s tongue inside. Their tongues caressed each other, soon becoming rougher, moving as if their lives depended on it. Their kiss was hungry, hot, and desperate. William’s hands went to softly cup Wilson’s face. The scientist then intertwined his fingers on the magician’s hair, pulling him as closely as humanly possible.

They broke their kiss, yet they didn’t move away from each other. Their noses still touching, their breathes still tickling each other’s face, hands not moving from their place. “Was, was it better?” William murmured, ragged breath.

“Yes, it was really nice,” Wilson replied, pulling William’s mouth back to his. Just for some more moments, letting him go soon. “I need to put the kids on bed. Will you share a tent with me?”

“If you won’t mind having me.” William gave a small smile, a hint of red on his cheeks. Wilson nodded, leaving towards the children. The tall man stayed for a bit longer, allowing himself to blush, and touching his lips, imagining Wilson again against them. “That sure was nice.”

“I take things went well, uh?” Winona interrupted, a huge grim on her face.

“Ah, yes, things went well indeed,” William agreed. He tried to give Winona a stern look, however he felt too pleased to really manage that. “I meant it, about your meddling. Leave us to deal with it ourselves.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it, I’m not good at being a cupid,” Winona said, showing the palms of her hands in a placating gesture. “Just wanted to know if you were going to need somewhere to sleep. Finished to put up my tent just now.”

“Oh, thank you, but it’s alright.” William waved his hand. “I’m sleeping with Wilson tonight.”

“So don’t let me delay you!” Winona replied, smile the size of the world and so convinced. “Good night!”

“Good night,” William answered with a sigh. Still, he went to the tent, laying down and thinking about Wilson. Their kiss was just wonderful, if William closed his eyes, he could still feel their lips together. Yet he still felt a good amount of dread thinking about the future and what could happen between them. Wilson had agreed to a chance, but that didn’t mean it would work out. Specially if William couldn’t match whatever Wilson was expecting of him.

“Are you awake?” Wilson whispered, entering the tent. William nodded, as the scientist laid down, facing the magician. “Is this alright?”

“Of course! Is it...awkward?” William asked, softly. “I still can go to Winona’s tent, she offered.”

“I would rather you stay here with me,” Wilson murmured back, putting his hand on William’s. “Would you mind if we...cuddle?”

William laughed, pulling Wilson closer. “What is cuddling after those kisses?” Hesitantly, the magician putted his free hand on the scientist’s hair, caressing him. “So, were you a scientist before coming here?”

“You don’t need to do it.” Wilson closed his eyes, nuzzling William’s neck. “I always loved science, I couldn’t see myself doing anything else, so yeah, I was always a scientist.”

“I want to know more about you.” William let out a pleased sigh.

“May I ask you question as well?” William nodded, waiting patiently for Wilson to continue. “How did you and your brother get along?”

“Oh, I sure wasn’t expecting this one.” William hesitated to continue. Focusing more on caressing Wilson than anything else.

“I already know most of your life, but Maxwell never wanted to talk about his, your family.” Wilson shrugged. “You don’t have to answer that, of course.”

“It’s fine, I was just a bit surprised,” William started, his hands never leaving Wilson. “Jack was a great older brother. I didn’t have a good relationship with our parents, so having Jack meant a lot to me. He was the only one to support me when I decided to become a magician.”

“Did he know you prefer the gentlemen?” Wilson said, his mouth against William’s neck, his voice a bit muffled.

“I never told him, and he never asked, however I do believe he knew. I don’t think he cared about it, he loved me no matter what.” William shrugged, even if his voice took a sadder, nostalgic tone. “I wish I was there for him, when he lost Abigail.”

“Well, you can at least be here for Wendy,” Wilson offered, voice sleepy.

“Yeah,” William agreed, kissing Wilson’s hair. “I guess we talked enough for today, what about we catch some sleep?”

Wilson hummed in agreement, seeming to sleep almost immediately. William stayed up for a little longer, caressing Wilson and thinking. That was good, enjoyable even. He felt it could work, if they both kept trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winona just wants to help...


End file.
